


I Want A Family

by HyperRedFox



Category: Derp Crew - Fandom
Genre: Drug Dealing, Family, Father-Son Relationship, Grand Theft Auto Online, Kidnapping, Murder, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-02
Updated: 2018-10-03
Packaged: 2019-07-24 00:08:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16169561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HyperRedFox/pseuds/HyperRedFox
Summary: All Adam wants is a family since he lost his so long ago. So one day, after seeing an unfit mother dealing with a troublesome boy named Anthony, Adam decides it's time he gets his family, one way or another.*Disclaimer* I do not own anyone in this story. They are their own people.*Inspiration for this story came from Chilled Chaos' GTA5 video "A Family Vacation".





	1. He Deserves Better

**Author's Note:**

> _**Hey Foxes! Just a heads up, this is a really old story that I wrote back in 2015. I was still new to writing online, so this isn't the best work I've done. I hope you lovely Foxes enjoy it either way though!** _

Day after day, I walk home and pass that elementary school. I see all the kids running to their parents, and my heart breaks. It was five, soon to be six years ago that my beautiful wife, Cathy, was murdered. What makes it hurt even more to think about is the fact that her murder happened just one month before my son got a chance to live.

_It's not fair... I should be dropping my son off here every morning. I should be picking him up now. But no. Because of some jackass with a gun on a power trip, I'm stuck walking pass here, watching all of these assholes picking up **their** kids._

I sigh and just whisper, "I wish I was one of them."

Hanging my head, I stare at the ground as I slowly make my way pass the school. "OW! Stop it, Anthony," I hear a little girl yell.

I stop mid-step and turn around, seeing a little girl with long, dirty blond hair, running away from a little boy with messy, dark brown, almost black hair. He has a rubber band gun in his hand, and he's laughing as he aims it at the girl and pulls the trigger, hitting her in the back of the neck. "OW! I'm telling!"

He sticks his tongue out at her and yells, "Don't be such a tattletale, Jess!" Shoving the rubber band gun into his pocket, he quickly runs to a woman in front of the school, who actually looks like she doesn't belong anywhere near the school. She has her hair in a big up-do, a tight dress on that shows off every curve on her body, and has on so much jewelry that she looks like a walking Kay store.

I roll my eyes at the sight of her and mutter, "God damn, woman. Are you here to pick up your kid, or do you think this is a club?"

"Mommy," the boy yells, pulling on her dress, almost causing her boob to pop out, which she probably wouldn't mind judging by her reaction to him pulling it. "Mommy; let's go home! Mommy! Mommy, I want to go home!"

"Shut up, Anthony! I'm on the phone," she yells at the boy, point to her ear, revealing a small Bluetooth headset that reminds me of the ones from the early 2000s. Even if she was wearing jeans and a t-shirt, just the sight of that would have told me just how much of a douche this woman is.

I look over to where the little girl ran off to and soon see her walking over to the little boy and his "mother" with another woman, who I'm guessing is either the teacher or her mom. She points at him, and the woman walks over to the boy and his "mother". She then talks to her, to which, the mom does nothing but nods a couple times before grabbing her son by the wrist and dragging him away. I then hear her yell something at the boy in a different language before she throws him into a bright pink sports car and she drives off.

Grinding my teeth, I run to my house and slam my door. _This is not fair! Why is that woman a parent and not me?! I would be a much better parent than her! At least I would have cared enough about my son to make sure that he doesn't get in trouble!_

"Adam; is that you," I hear from upstairs.

"Yeah... Yeah, Aaron, I'm home."

I walk upstairs and go into Aaron's room, seeing him weighing out the a pound of weed that he needs to sell by the end of the night. "Did you collect the payment from all the mom and pop shops on Princess Road?"

"Of course I did. And I got it all to Freddy and I got my cut for the week."

"Good, 'cause I don't think I'm going to be able to sell all this grass by tonight."

"Slam, it's Friday. There has to be about a hundred raves, college parties, and high school parties happening all over town. Just listen for music."

"Well, if you think it's going to be so easy selling all of this, why don't you take some and go sell it?"

I shake my head and roll my eyes. "I didn't say it was going to be easy, but you make it sound like there's nothing happening tonight."

"Yeah, but it's getting way too hard for a guy like me to even get into those parties to sell. Plus, most of those little punks already have some from some wanna-be at their school."

"So scared them. If someone tries to kick you out of the party or steal your sell, flash them the gun."

He rolls his eyes as well. "Again, not that easy."

"Okay, you know what. Fine. Give me the weed, I'll sell it. Why don't you go out and mug people on McKen Street? I saw a lot of broke women again wearing so much jewelry that the sun was bouncing off of them on the way home."

He chuckles, "Oh, the easiest people to hit. Alright, it sounds like a plan."

I walk down the hallway and walk into my bedroom, laying down on my side and just stare at the still empty side. I stopped crying myself to sleep years ago, but I have never been able to forget the heart aching pain that haunts me every time I lay in bed. Letting out a heavy sigh, I slowly shut my eyes and fall asleep. A few hours later, Slam wakes me up and hands me the bags of pot, all sorted into grams. We then head out and I drive him to McKen Street before I go out for my first party.

A few more hours later, I hit up four high school parties and three college parties, one of which was at a sorority, I managed to sell all of Slam's inventory. I told him it wouldn't take long to do. I just wish he wasn't afraid to flash his gun at these kids that try to act tough.

Anyways, I jump into my car and start driving up and down the richer neighborhoods, looking for Aaron, but I come to a stop when I see a car pulling out of a driveway. It was the same bright pink sports car I saw earlier today. I keep my eyes on it as it goes pass me, and I instantly recognize the woman driving it was the same mother I saw, but I didn't see the kid.

I look over to the house that she had pulled out of and notice that there is one light on in the house and there are no other cars there. If that is her house, she fucking left a five or six year old home alone.

Anger boiling up from seeing this horrible excuse for a mom, I turn off my car and make a b-line straight for the door. I look around and get more pissed as I get closer. There are no cameras, no pets, not even a gate! Anyone can fucking walk up and do whatever the fuck they want! And this woman has the nerve to leave her fucking child here! Alone!

Once I get to the door, I pull out my pocket knife and pry open the door. As soon as I walk inside, I start looking around the house. There are no toys anywhere, expensive art, and expensive looking furniture decoration the house. You can't even tell that a kid lives here. I walk into the kitchen and open the fridge. There's cold pizza and lots of fast food bags, but everything else in here are things adults eat and alcohol.

_Okay, all of this is telling me that a kid doesn't live here. So either I just broke into a rich person's house, meaning I'm going to have to take shit, or this mother is hiding the fact that she's a mom._

I walk down the hallway and peak my head into every room, looking for the kid I saw this afternoon, but only see more fancy rooms. As I get to the end of the hall, I start thinking about what I could take for the road, but stop when I see a door with bright, colorful letters that spell out "Anthony" on it.

This makes me both happy and pissed off. Happy because it means that I didn't just break into a random house for no reason, but pissed because now I know for a fact that this means that bitch left her son here alone and that she was hiding the fact that she has him for some reason.

Keeping my anger down, I start looking around the house a little more and notice something a little weird. Most of the pictures around the house aren't of the family members, there are a lot of the mom, some with her and some guy, a couple with her and the kid, and even fewer of the kid with the guy. My guess is that the guy is his dad, but why are there so few pictures of them together.

My heart jumps out of my chest as the phone starts to ring in the living room. Worried that the kid will wake up, I jump into the first room near me and close the door beside me. I then press my ear against the door and wait for the kid to walk pass, but he never does. So I walk out of the room and walk into the living room just in time to catch the message as its being recorded.

"Hey Bittney, it's me. Listen, I won't be able to make it back for Tony's birthday next week. Work is getting a little cray right now. Also, make sure you sign those divorce papers by Tuesday so the lawyer can pick them up. Last thing we need is to take this to court when we both already know what we want. Bye."

I put my hand over my mouth. _How could he say that so coldly? What if the kid heard that?_

Shaking my head, I turn around and start walking to the hallway, but freeze when the front door opens and the mother walks in. When her eyes lock with mine, I can see that she's getting ready to run and scream, so I quickly pull out my gun and say in the darkest, coldest voice I can possible make, "Make a sound and you're dead." She backs up and I can see tears building up in her eyes.

"Please... Please, don't hurt me. I don't want to die!"

"Then do as I say and you won't get hurt. Now, walk down this hallway."

Shaking, she holds her hands up and walks over to me. I roughly grab her by her hair and throw her down the hall, making her trip over her six inch heels. I then grab her arm and pull her up before pushing her into one of the random rooms. "Please! Please! I have a kid in the next room! Please don't rape me or anything!"

"Shut the fuck up! You'll wake the kid. And I'm not here for you."

I close the door behind her. "Then please don't touch my shoes! It took me years to get all of those! Some of them were limited editions! I'll never get those again!"

That pisses me off even more. "I'm not going to fucking rob you, you stupid fucking bitch!"

I then walk down the hall to the door with Anthony written on it, and I push open the door. Inside, I see a bunch of different gaming consoles and a couple of dolls, along with a sleeping child, cuddling up to a little sack boy doll. Smiling at the innocent little trouble-maker, I look around his room, grab his backpack and a little suitcase and start packing up some clothes and his games before I throw them on my back.

Then, I turn to the little boy and carefully pick him up, holding him close to my chest. _You deserve better than what this woman gives you, so I'm going to make sure you get it._

Making sure that he's tightly wrapped in his blanket and he has a good hold on his doll, I turn around and walk out of his room. I carry him all the way to my car and put him in the backseat, making sure that he's buckled in. I then place his stuff in the back with him before shutting the door and walking around to the driver's side. I then open my door and get ready to get in, but I stop when I hear the mother come running out, scream, "No! Not my baby! Please! Please leave my baby!"

This pisses me off even more. "Oh, now you give a fuck about him! Cause inside, you never mentioned him expect for when you thought I was going to rape you! Hell, you even put shoes ahead of him!"

"You are a fucking criminal! What makes you think you can fucking judge me?!"

"At least I fucking care about this kid! If someone broke into my house, I would have them kill me before they get to him! And by the way, why the fuck did you leave your kid home alone?!"

"That's none of your business! Besides, he was sleeping!"

"Doesn't matter; look what just fucking happened!"

"Listen here, I am a soon to be single mother-"

"Wrong! I'm taking your kid! He deserves someone who will pay attention to him and love him, which I don't think you can do!"

I then go back to in my car, but she grabs me by my shirt and starts trying to choke me with it. Holding onto the wheel for support, I grab her neck and quickly throw her to the ground and slam my door shut. I then start up my car and start driving away, but feel my heart stop when I feel the car jump as it goes over something, and hear a painful scream coming from under my car.

Covering my mouth with my hand, I look back at the kid- I mean, Anthony, in the back seat and see that he's still somehow asleep. Not wanting to wake him from my tears, I chose to ignore the woman under my car and I speed down the street, looking everywhere for Aaron.

Once I find him, I jump out of the car and tell him not to say a word or ask any questions until we get back home. Just the look in my eyes seems to get the point across, but nothing could have prepared him for what waited in the car. Once he gets in, he looks into the backseat and has to cover his mouth just to keep himself from screaming. I speed home and quickly grab Anthony and his things and run upstairs to my room. I put him on the side of the bed that Cathy use to sleep on and place his stuff on my side. _I don't think I'll be going to bed anytime soon._

When I get downstairs, I hand over the money for the weed to Aaron and he sits down and listens to me as I tell a pretty horrible story.

"You ran over the kid's mom! Adam, are you fucking crazy! We're wanted enough as it is! Now you went and added kidnapping and a hit-and-run to our records!"

"First off, it would be my record. Not yours. And second, will you keep it down. I don't want the kid to wake up."

I walk back upstairs, and peak my head into my room to make sure that Anthony is still asleep, which he is.

I smile as I close the door and walk back downstairs. "You know you can't keep him, right?"

"You wanna bet."

"Adam, we are in a fucking gang! I sell pot, and sometimes make you sell it for me. We mug people; you steal money from stores and call it 'protection money'. This isn't the life for a kid that young."

"Aaron, you know how much I want a family. Well, now's my chance to have one! Now's our chance."

"Oh no, you keep me out of this! Adam, you can't keep the kid!"

"Come on. The kid's a little trouble maker; he'll be perfectly fine here."

"Well what about school?"

"We can home school him, or just move him to another school."

"They're going to get his picture out."

"We'll cut his hair and get him glasses."

"What about his dad?"

"There were, like, three pictures of him and his dad, and his dad was saying that he was going to miss his birthday, which is next week. I don't think he's going to care."

"Well what about Freddy. He isn't going to be happy if he finds out about what you did."

"Freddy isn't going to do shit, cause Freddy isn't going to find out."

He rolls his eyes. "Fine... But what about the kid? What are you going to tell him about where he is or where his mom is?"

We both then shut up when we hear a loud thump coming from my room. I sigh and turn to Aaron. "It looks like you're about to get your answer soon." I then turn away from him and start walking back up the stairs.

"Adam, wait." I stop and turn to face him. "Are you really sure that this is what you want to do? Do you really want to kidnap some random kid and start calling him your son?"

I look away from him and sigh. "I want a family so badly. And this is my only option. I'm not going to be able to adopt. No one in their right mind will give me a kid. So, yes, I'm sure this is what I want to do. And if you really want to stop me, then just leave. Because there is nothing you can say right now, or ever, that will make me change my mind."

I then continue up the stairs and walk to my room. I then open the door and see Anthony on the floor, looking around, scared out of his poor little mind. I give him a friendly smile and crouch low to the ground. "Hey little man. How'd you sleep?"

"Wh- who are you? Where am I? Where's my mommy?"

I frown when he asks about his mom. "Well, my name is Adam, but you can call me daddy."

"Daddy?"

"Yeah. And you're at my house. You see, your real daddy called your mommy and invited her on a mommy-daddy vacation. So, they asked me and my friend to take care of you."

"How long will they be gone?"

"They didn't say." He looks down at his sack boy and I can see tears building up in his eyes. I start looking around, trying to think of something I can do to make him happy, and then it hits me. "Hey, are you hungry? I think me and my friend have some mac and cheese downstairs." He looks up at me and nods. "Okay; now why don't I give you a piggyback ride there?"

"Piggyback ride?"

"Have you never gotten a piggyback ride before?" He shakes his head. "Well here, let me give you one." I then walk over and get onto my knees in front of him. "Okay, now, you're going to get behind me and wrap your arms around my neck, but not too tightly." He nods and does as I told him. "Alright, now, I'm going to wrap my arms around your legs to hold onto them, and then-" I then jump onto my feet, holding Anthony up on my back. He gasps as he bounces up and down, but then starts laughing as I run out of my room, making horse noises as I run. I run down the stairs, still holding onto Anthony as I run, and once I get to the bottom of the staircase, I spin around in a circle, just wanting to hear Anthony's adorable laugh.

"Again! Again," He yells as he bounces up and down.

Laughing myself, I say, "Alrighty then." I then let go of one of his legs and point across the room, yelling, "To the kitchen we go!"

He laughs, lets go of my neck, points to the same spot, before yelling, "To the kitchen we goooo-"

I quickly wrap my arm under his leg again, just barely catching him before he falls off my back, but this somehow causes him to start laughing again. Shaking my head at him, I start running around the room before running into the kitchen, where I put him down on the island.

"Having fun," I hear Aaron ask. When I look over to him, I see that he has our one box of mac and cheese open and has the dry pasta in a pot on the stove.

"I thought you were leaving."

"No, I decided someone needs to help out with little Tony here, so I decided to stay."

"Anthony," we hear the kid say.

"What?"

"My name's Anthony. I hate the name Tony. My dad calls me it, but I've never liked it."

I sigh and shake my head. _Of course the father doesn't even know what to call his own son._

"Well Anthony, my name is Aaron, but everyone calls me Slam."

"Why do they call you Slam?"

"This is why," Aaron says before he turns to me.

"Whoa, no; you leave me alone!" I turn away to run, but Slam quickly catches me and body-slams me on the floor. He then jumps up and yells before he turns away and goes back to cooking. I slowly pick myself up, groaning in pain. "You're a jacka-" I stop myself before looking to Anthony, who's giggling as he watches me get up. I grin, "Oh you want to laugh at me, huh? You want to laugh at daddy?!"

I then run over to him and start tickling him, causing him to roll onto his back as he trying to crawl away from me, laughing the whole time.

"Daddy," Aaron asks as he looks over to me and Anthony.

"Yeah, you know, since we're going to be taking care of him while his parents are gone, it's a good idea for him to call me daddy, since that's what I'm going to be until they come back."

He rolls his eyes at me and mutters, "Guess that makes me Mommy Slam then."

"Okay, Mommy Slam," Anthony says as he sits up on the island.

I instantly start laughing as Aaron turns around to tell Anthony something, but stops himself before slamming his head against the refrigerator. "Forget it. Adam's raising this kid now, so nothing I say will change his mind."

"That's right, Mommy Slam," I say, pretending to wipe a tear away as I wrap an arm around Anthony.

"No," He says in a stern voice, pointing a wooden spoon in my face. "He's the only one in this house that will be allowed to call me Mommy Slam."

Anthony and I both start laughing at Aaron before he turns back around and gets back to cooking. Once I calm down, I turn to Anthony and see him smiling as he looks around the kitchen, taking in his new home. Smiling back at him, I start messing with his hair, causing him to laugh before he pushes my hand away and looks up at me, still smiling.

_I finally got my family._


	2. How Much I Love Him

My heart pounds heavily in my chest as I throw my clothes into a bag and quickly make Anthony do the same. An old friend in the gang tipped me off, telling me that it's finally happened, and now we're on the run. I only wish we were a little more prepared for this.

Let me explain what's going on.

It's been about six years since I got Anthony, and it's a bit sad that things have been going great for him, myself, and Aaron. The woman, aka Anthony's mother, wasn't close to anyone really, so no one really knew about Anthony. And the ones that did know about him assumed he was with his jackass of a father. We'll get back to him in a minute.

Since Anthony became my son, I had to pretend to be his father to move him to another school, and I had to change his appearance to make sure that no one knew who he was. Along with that, about a year after having him, Freddy finally found out about him, and we had to start paying him to protect our dark secret.

Last year, Aaron got tired of having to pay to keep Anthony safe, so he moved out to Los Santos in order to start a new life. The plan was for Anthony and I to join him after he got a nicer apartment, a better paying job, and had a job lined up for me for when we got there. However, that was before that jackass got in the way.

Anthony's real father recently got remarried, and his new fucking wife decided she wanted to have Anthony in her life after hearing about him. However, Anthony was missing, so his father decided to finally file a report. Most likely paid off the cops too in order to keep them from asking why it took him six god damn years to say anything.

Anyways, jackass put out a five thousand dollar reward for anyone who could help them find Anthony and all that money made Freddy sing like a fucking cannery. So now the police are on their way to arrest me for murder and kidnapping, and to take Anthony back to a father that couldn't give a shit about him. Luckily for us, I have a lot of friends in the gang that help us out when we really need it. One of them called me just minutes ago, telling me that Freddy had just gotten back from the police station, telling them everything he knows about me and Anthony. No point in mentioning Slam now.

There, now you're all caught up. Now back to panicking.

As soon as I have all of my clothes packed, I run to Anthony's room and throw open the door. "Are you ready to go, Anthony?"

"Yeah daddy," he answers, grabbing his bag and sack boy. I can tell that he is confused about why I told him to pack all of his things as fast as he could, but I don't have time to explain. Right now, we have to get out of town before the police get here.

We quickly run down the stairs, out the front door, and to the car, just in time to hear the sirens from the police cars coming from a few neighborhoods away. I quickly throw my stuff in the back, along with Anthony's stuff, and we quickly jump in. Anthony sits in the seat right behind me, and looking into the rear view mirror, I can see that he now is a little afraid of what's going on. Not surprising, but still heart breaking.

I quickly turn the car on and throw it into reverse to pull out of the driveway. Then, just as the police cars pull into my neighborhood, I throw the car into drive and step on the gas.

My heart is in my throat as I run every red light, take several sharp turns, and go more then double the speed limit down every street, trying to lose the police. Anthony is in tears from fear.

"Dad, what's going on?!"

"Nothing! Everything is fine!"

I gain speed and make a sharp left turn followed by a right turn, finally leaving the city. Anthony, who fell to the floor during the quick turns, pulls himself up and jumps into the passenger seat.

He faces me and with a determined glare, says, "Don't lie to me, dad. What's going on?"

"It's nothing, Anthony."

I feel my heart jump out of my chest when a cop car, that somehow caught up to us, hits the back of the car, causing me to lose control of it for a split second. However, I quickly regain control again and speed up again, hoping to lose him.

"Dad," Anthony yells. "If this was nothing, we wouldn't be running from the police! Now, tell me what is going on, right now!"

"You wouldn't understand, Anthony!"

"I'm not dumb! I know that you and Slam were gang members! I know that you were paying someone to protect me! But I don't understand why, or why the police are chasing us! But I will if you just tell me!"

I don't turn my head, but I can't feel him still glaring at me. His eyes burn into the side of my head, and I know, there is no way I'm getting out of this. Even if we escape the police, he's still going to be bugging me for answers. I know I could lie to him again, but part of me has always known that I was going to have to tell him the truth at some point. Guess I have not choice.

I take a deep breath and say, " Alright... I'll tell you everything." I can feel his eyes soften, but I know how this is going to go. "Anthony... I lied to you six years ago... Your mom and dad didn't go on a vacation and left you with Aaron and I. I didn't even know them."

"W-What?"

"You see, I was walking home one day and saw you picking on some girl. Then I saw how your mom treated you before and after the girl got a teacher, and it sickened me. I hated the way she acted, and knew that she was an unfit mother. Then, later that night, I was driving around, looking for Aaron, when I saw your mom again. She was leave your old house, which had nothing for security. Nothing to protect you in case anyone broke in... So... I broke in and took you away."

"Wait," he says, staring at me in shock. "You- You kidnapped me."

"I was only trying to protect you. I never meant for anyone to get hurt."

"What?! Someone got hurt in all of this?!"

I can already feel my heart start to break. "Yes... Your mother. She tried to stop me from taking you, and... I accidentally ran her over."

"YOU WHAT?!"

"Anthony-"

"No, stop! I can't believe you! You kidnapped me, killed my mom, and made me call you daddy for six goddamn years!"

"And your dad didn't do anything about it! He's known that you've been missing for those six goddamn years, and he didn't tell anyone until now! Why do you think the police are after us now?!" I speed up more when I see the cop car starting to pull up behind us. "When your mom saw me, the very first thing she did was beg me not to hurt her!"

"Which you did!"

"I wasn't planning on that though! But, the second thing she begged me not to do was rape her. Then she begged me not to steal her shoes! She didn't care about you, Anthony! Not until I put you in my car!"

"What?"

"And let's not forget the asshole you use to call your dad! The one who was going to miss your birthday for work! The bastard who called you Tony, when you openly said you hated the name! And the son of a bitch who waited until his new wife told him she wanted to meet you, to file a missing persons report!" I take a deep breath. "Anthony, I love you and so does Aaron! That's why he's in Los Santos now! We wanted to move there after he has everything set up for us! All we've ever wanted since you came into our lives was to make you happy, and we wanted to spoil you with love! And you know that Chilled!"

He looks up at me when I call him by the nickname that I gave him after I watched him calmly walk out of his school after he started a fire in one of his bullies lockers.

I'm so focused on getting Anthony to realize how much he means to me, that I forget about the police car behind me. That is, until it hits me again, and this time, I'm unable to gain back control. The car swerved off the road, and time seems of slow down as we watch in horror as we begin to crash into a ditch. I look over at Anthony, and see the tears welling up in his eyes. His fears too much for me.

As fast as I can, I jump into the passenger seat, and hold him close to my body. I turn so that I'm in front of the dash, and brace myself for the impact just as it happens.

The car finally crashes, sending me forward, and slamming my back into the dash, just seconds before the airbags go off. Groaning in pain, I look down at Anthony, and see that he is practically frozen in fear.

I then take a deep breath, hug him tightly one last time, before I tell him, "I'm so sorry for all of this." I then pull away and tell him, "Listen to me, Anthony. I'm going to set things right now."

"What do you mean?"

"I'm going to let them take me to prison."

"What?!"

"Look, I've caused so much pain and destroyed a family because of my selfishness. Even if they didn't seem like good parents to me, I don't know what they were like behind closed doors. They could have been amazing, but I didn't care. I want you to be happy, and I know that you won't be happy with us. Aaron will be fine in Los Santos by himself, and you'll go back to your dad. I need to set this right... I love you."

I then kiss the top of his head and step out of the car, hands above my head. The police officer, who was standing by my totaled car with his gun pointed at me, then throws me to the ground and roughly puts my hands behind my head. He then says, "Adam Montoya, you are under arrest for first degree murder and kidnapping," as he puts handcuffs on me.

When he pulls me up, I can't help but insult him and everyone else in the police department for wanting to help some jackass get a kid he didn't want back. Then I ask him how much money Anthony's real dad paid to keep them asking why it took him so long to file a police report. He didn't like this.

He throws me onto my car and slams my head down on the top of it.

"I've been working with the police for almost ten years," he snaps. "There are a lot of good men on my team, and I refuse to allow someone like you to insult them!"

"Come on, tell me I'm wrong! Tell me that I haven't been taking care of this kid for six years, while his dad was out doing whatever and whoever he wanted! Tell me I'm wrong, when you are now arresting me and that bastard just put in a report sometime this week!"

Suddenly, I feel the officer's weight come off of me, and he stays silent. Normally, this would be a sign that I won the argument. However, I know that the police here would have just thrown me into the car a couple more times and then throw me into their car. Something isn't right.

I turn around and see the officer facing away from me, and I see Anthony holding the officer's gun to him. I feel my blood turn cold, but I quickly run in front of the policemen.

"Get out of the way, dad," Anthony says in a cold voice. "I am not letting them take you to prison."

"Anthony, put the gun down."

"No."

"Anthony-"

"No! I'm not putting the gun down! I'm not letting them take me to that son of a bitch, who doesn't even know my name! I don't want to go back to him! I don't want to go back to hiding out in my room for hours on end, just because they are having guest over and they don't want me to scare them away! I don't want to having no one to talk to the moment I get home! I want to go back to how things were before! I want to go home with you and Mommy Slam!"

"Chilled, this isn't going to help you. If you shoot this man, you could be taking the life of someone with his own family. His own kids. And not only that, but you'll be in big trouble. Please, put the gun down. Don't do something that will ruin your life, when you've barely started living it. Don't make the same mistake I did, by letting what you want stomp over whoever comes your way. Please, do the right thing, and put the gun down."

Tears stream down his cheeks as he slowly lets the gun fall from his hands. He then runs up to me and wraps his arms again me.

"Please don't leave me, daddy! I don't want you to go to prison! I don't want to lose you! Please don't go!"

"It's okay, Anthony. It's okay. Everything will be okay."

"How?! How will everything be okay when I'm going to lose you?! I'm never going to see you or Mommy Slam again, and it's all his fault! How will it be okay?!"

At that moment, I feel the cuffs come off of my hands before I hear the officer behind me say, "Because none of that is going to happen."

Once my hands are free, I wrap my arms around Anthony and squeeze him tightly, finally allowing tears to stream down my face. Then I turn to the officer and ask, "Why?"

"Because, as I said, I've been working with my team for almost ten years now. And you won't believe how many times I've had to arrest good parents, only breaking the law in order to take care of their children, and had to watch bad parents walk away with their kids. It's sickening; and I know that if I arrest you, I'm going to have to watch that shit again." He sighs. "I know that I'm going to get fired for this, but I can't help do this. Not again. And not to you. Not after you stopped your kid from killing me."

I smile when an idea comes to my mind. "Why don't you come with us?"

"What?"

"We have a friend in Los Santos, and we could always use more hands in taking care of Anthony and getting a nice house. So, why don't you come with us?"

He thinks for a second before running to his car and ripping out the GPS and the camera. He then helps us move our bags from my car to his, and we jump into his car. He then starts driving to the next town, while Anthony cuddles up to me in the passenger seat. When I see his eyes start to close, I tell the officer, "You know we're going to have to ditch this car when we get to the next city, right."

"Yeah. But I think it would be worth it."

I look over to him. "What's your name by the way?"

"Just call me Sark."

"Alright."

"Thanks again, for saving me. For a second, I thought the kid was actually going to kill me."

"It's no problem... And thank you, for saving us. If you weren't the fastest in your team, I'm positive I would be in the back seat right now."

"It's alright, man. I'm just happy to see your story is going to have a happy ending."

I smile as I look down at Anthony. _This kid has no idea how much he means to me. If I were to die right now, and he called me daddy one last time, that's all I would need for a happy ending. But I don't want it to end now. There is still so much time I want to spend with him. So much love that I want to give him. And I plan on doing that, just so my son knows how much I love him._


End file.
